


Black Canary at Super Hero High

by Batmaniscool22



Series: Black Canary at Super Hero High [1]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DC Super Hero Girls - Freeform, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, if the spelling's off that's because i was younger when i did this, my first story evah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmaniscool22/pseuds/Batmaniscool22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel Lance's first semester at Super Hero High</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction to Black Canary at Super Hero High. Laurel is filling out paperwork to get into the school when she gets a call from her friend, Oliver Queen.

Laurel groaned, rubbing her sleep-deprived eyes. She glanced at her alarm clock. It read 11:26. “Uhh….” she groaned again, and scribbled her name on the paper. It was a hot summer night, only a week before school, and Laurel was keeping herself awake finishing the application papers for school. But it wasn’t just some old high school. It was a Superhero High School. Going by the name Superhero High, it was the first school for adolescent superheroes to attend to learn how to use their powers and become the superheroes of tomorrow. Laurel’s friend Oliver Queen, aka the Green Arrow, and her sister Sara, aka the White Canary, were attending too. Her father was also a teacher there, and her mother used to go there whenever she was training to become the original Black Canary. Nowadays Laurel was training to become the next Black Canary. She threw her pen down in frustration when a page ripped. Rriiinnnggg!!! It was her phone. Who the heck was calling her at this hour? She checked it, realizing it was from Oliver. “Ollie?! What the heck?! It’s late, why are you calling me?!” “Oh, hey Laurel… uhm… I… could you hold on for a sec?” he replied on the phone. She heard some screeches, probably male, and an arrow being drawn. “Are you-?” Oliver knew that he couldn’t go out at night and fight criminals yet! If his mother and sister, Thea, found out, they would have a meltdown! “You aren’t supposed to be out this late, let alone fighting a gang of bad guys!” she said angrily. “How’d you know it as a gang?” he replied, giving one man a swift kick to the face. “Puh-lease. It’s always a gang.” Laurel told him. “Well, are you ready for school in five days?” asked the masked vigilante. “Of course, goodbye Ollie.” “Buh-bye, Pretty Bird.” She hung up. “Now where was I….” she muttered.…


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel is ready to go to Super Hero High, and meets up with her sister Sara and Oliver, and goes there on a flying bus.

“Laurel, come down! It’s almost time to go!” said the familiar voice of her younger sister, Sara. “Coming!” she yelled. I hope I have everything. Let me see… pencils, laptop, phone, clothes, sketchpad, underwear, super suit, comics… yep! I think that’s everything! She thought. “C’mon, BC!” she said to her pet canary, who was in a cage, nibbling on a sunflower seed. She named him BC, after her mother’s and her future superhero name. She found him in an alley whenever her and Sara stopped a hoard of criminals. He had a hurt wing, and Laurel, being the healer one, healed his wing. It took some convincing for their father, Quentin Lance, to let him stay, but in the end, their mother convinced him. “Laurel, that boy’s over here again! Claims he’s looking for you!” yelled her dad. She knew it was Oliver, but her dad didn’t like him much, and referred to him as ‘that boy’. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her things, and said goodbye to her room. She lugged her suitcase downstairs, and met up with Sara, her parents, and Oliver. Sara was inspecting her white painted nails, her dad was glaring at Oliver, and he noticed, and pretended to pick at his bow. “Bye Quentin, Laurel, Sara, and Oliver. I hope your family’s okay. Moira seems nice, and I like Thea.” said Dinah, her mother. “Goodbye, Mrs. Lance.” said Oliver respectfully. Even being a rich soon-to-be-superhero, he had to still be respectful. “Oh! And I hope you have a good time teaching, Mr. Lance.” he said a little too fast. Her father grunted and checked his police badge. “Come on, girls.” said her father, bumping Oliver to get to the door, causing Oliver to go “Oof!” Laurel and Sara walked with Oliver to the porch. “Do you want to drive with me?” Quentin asked them after they said their goodbyes to Dinah. “Whoa, Dad, you have to stop babying us,” Sara told him “Walking in the school with the Law Enforcement teacher?! I may as well have a target painted on my chest!” For a second, he looked crestfallen, but perked up and said “Okay, grown-ups, you can go, but at least I have to see you walk down the street, until the Nonflyer’s Express comes.” The Nonflyer’s Express was for nonflyers only, because Superhero High was located in the gleaming city of Metropolis, and unless you're a speedster, then the only other way to get there is the Nonflyer’s Express. He watched the three walk, and Oliver whispered in Laurel’s ear, “Geez, Thea and Roy are both attending, and my mom doesn’t watch them.” “Welp, that’s my father for you.” she replied. “Guys! There it is!” yelled Sara as she pointed to the 25-century designed chrome-colored transport vehicle. They entered, and a friendly-looking bus driver with the name tag Phil Darnell waved at the threesome. Laurel sat down near a red-haired girl with an emerald-green dress, and a rose in her hair with plants creeping down her hair. Sara and Oliver were at the seats on her right. “I like your hair!” said Laurel to the girl. “Oh! Uh… thanks! I like it this way-um… yeah. Just, never mind, Oh! Uh…” She turned away, with her face turning red and she fiddled with the other rose on her belt, and a mandrake plant popped out of the ground. “Wow! You can do that?! Create plants, I mean?” Laurel gawked. “Um… yeah… ” her voice trailed off. “Cool! All I can do is scream really loud and high!” Laurel replied. She said to the girl “What’s your name?” “Poison Ivy, but I like being called Ivy.” “Nice name! My name is Black Canary!” she said a little too loud. Heads turned as they heard that name spoken. She heard whispers like “Wow! Is that her daughter?” “I heard she is taking up for her mother!” “She’s my hero!” Laurel and Sara both cringed. Since their mother was the original Black Canary, that meant that the sisters were probably getting more responsibility than most superheroes. She heard that the children of superheroes had a lot to take after. They ignored the gossip and started to chatter with the people next to them. “So, Ivy, what is your favorite TV show?” “Nature.” she said shyly. “Nature? What’s that?” Laurel asked her. The girls both started to talk to each other, and Laurel was sure she just made a friend. She was about to tell her about her canary, because of Ivy’s obsession with plants and animals, but then a girl with circus-colored pigtails, blue shorts, red and blue leggings, and a black mask lept out of her seat, and grabbed a camera, and started to film the superheroes in the vehicle. “First day, first footage!” She had a cheerful accent. Laurel liked it. Just-in-case, Laurel waved at the camera.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel finally comes to the school and finds her way to the auditorium with the help of Bumblebee, and meets a new friend, Katana.

Wow! The school’s epic! Laurel thought as she exited the Nonflyer’s Express with Sara and Oliver. She was gawking at the school’s architecture style, and a girl said behind her “You're gawking.” She was wearing a white mask that had a red circle in the center, red streaks in her hair, and was dressed in sleek, muted shades of gray and black, with a dash of red. She was also wielding a sword. “Hm? Oh, yeah.” she said. “School’s looking fun.” the girl said, fiddling around with her sword. “Hi. I’m Katana.” the girl said, holding out her hand. “Black Canary.” Laurel shook it. “Laurel!” said Sara behind her. “Come on! There’s a crowd of heroes at the entrance and I wanna see what’s going on!” Laurel smiled and shook her head. Her sister always had a knack for wanting to see what is going on. Laurel heard Oliver behind her, and smiled at him. Katana waved at the heroes and walked away. “Hey Laurel, come on! I’m going to try to locate the dorms!” “Coming! Bye Sara!” She sped up to Oliver, and they walked in silence, until they ran into someone. “Oops! Sorry! Wasn’t looking where I was going!” they said. He was dressed in mostly red, with blond hair and blue eyes, wore a belt that looked like lightning, and his mask had lightning bolts attached to it. “No, my fault.” Oliver told the boy. “Sorry! So sorry-HEY! Who are you?” the boy turned to Laurel and winked at her. She narrowed her eyes. “I’m Barry-Barry Allen, aka The Flash.” he said awkwardly, reaching down to pick up his things. “Green Arrow.” “Black Canary.” As soon as Flash heard that name, he got up, straightened his mask, and stood firmly. “Wow! You're the daughter of Dinah Lance?! As in the Dinah Lance?! So cool! Hey, can we be friends?! Please say yes!” he appeared to pay no attention to Oliver, and was staring at Laurel like she was a New God or something. “Mm-hm. Kay, Barry, but me and your idol’s daughter must be going. Ta-ta!” Oliver grabbed Laurel and pulled her along. Why did he act like that, I wonder? Laurel thought. The two walked and talked until they reached a dead end. “Um… I think we’re lost….” said Oliver. “Hey! You guys lost?” a girl yelled. She was wearing golden wings, had chocolate-colored skin, golden streaks in hair, golden and black shoes, and blue straps. “Hello Green Arrow and Black Canary. The Wall is having an assembly at the auditorium. I’ll take you there.” she held out her hand and said her name was Bumblebee. She walked them to the auditorium, past a swimming pool, classrooms, science labs, and lockers. They approached the auditorium, and heard chatter inside of it. Bumblebee opened the doors for them, and they entered. Laurel saw girls, boys, aliens, morphers, insects, robots, mutants, elementals, and more. “Wow. This is a lot of superheroes….” Oliver muttered. Laurel saw Sara at the far row to the left, and waved at her. She was sitting between a guy with a freeze gun and parka, and a guy with his head on fire. Laurel sat down next to Oliver, and a boy with strange goggles, a V on his yellow shirt, and a gray vest. “Hello.” Laurel said to him. “Hey! I’m Cisco Ramon, but you can call me Vibe!” he exclaimed. “Laurel. As in Black Canary.” she said. “Nice name.” he said. She smiled. Laurel saw something going on three rows in front of her, and it looked like a girl with blue skin, clothes, and hair froze a boy with green hair and skin, with Katana angry. They yelled something unidentifiable, and the green boy said something and shape-shifted into a penguin. The blue girl and Katana glared at each other, and the blue girl created a shield of ice, which then Katana raised her sword. That was when Principal Waller noticed and yelled loudly, “Frost! Katana! What did I say about weapons in the auditorium?!” She continued “Until we can sort this out, all three of you have detention! And all students have to hand over their weapons, and you can have them back when you write an essay on why there cannot be weapons or powers in the auditorium!” All the students groaned as teachers walked down the aisles with metal bins, collecting arrows, swords, guns, and other weapons. Laurel saw Sara pout as she dropped her bo staff into a bin. A teacher walked past her aisle, and Laurel begrudgingly dropped her batons into the bin. The Wall looked bored, and continued with her speech. “Here at Superhero High, our teachers strive to….”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel has to get her locker combo, and meets Barbara Gordon and Felicity Smoak.

Laurel was walking to the IT room. Bumblebee told her that she had to go there to get her locker combination, and handed her a map. She thought it was weird that the IT room was located in a building outside the school. It had a line of students outside, including one girl who was wearing a blue-and-white bird-themed costume, was clutching a broken phone and crying while a guy in red-and-white, with red feathers on his back, was trying to talk to her. She got behind a guy wearing a green mask, green boots, and a lantern symbol on his shirt, and noticed a glowing ring on his finger. After a long ten minutes of waiting, she finally was called up. She entered the room, and noticed there were two rooms. There was a glass wall separating the rooms, and the one that was to her right was white, and had weapons hanging on the wall, and a stack of laptops. There was a girl with a red dress, blond hair in a ponytail, and glasses, who was at a large computer, helping Vibe with his combination. “Excuse me! I can help you over here!” yelled a girl behind her. The room she was in was dim, except for the glowing screens of twenty computers, with a weapons display like batarangs and grappling hooks hung on the walls, with various samples of strange goop and acids were on slides and in jars, and there was a bubbling chemistry kit in the far right corner. The girl who was telling her this was sitting at a chair, and had her red hair in a ponytail, a yellow tank top, a loose black shirt on top, thick glasses, yellow shoes, and a purple hoodie. “Hello, I’m Barbara Gordon. And that’s Felicity Smoak.” she said, as she pointed to the blonde who was now wiping up a battery juice spill. “I’m Laurel Lance, like Black Canary.” Laurel braced herself for the gasp that Barbara would do, and was surprised when Barbara said “Cool. Hey, are you okay?” Laurel caught herself with a pained expression on her face, and said “Why aren’t you acting like I’m a legend?” Barbara said “It’s okay. I have heard the gossip outside in the line. Black Canary this and Black Canary that. I understand. My dad’s Police Commissioner Gordon, a teacher here. Everyone expects me to live up to him. I’m sure the same thing happens to you and your sister, because of your mom,” she typed on the keyboard, and printed her combo out and handed it to Laurel. “I saw your sis earlier. She looked like she was heading to the courtyard. Goodbye!” Laurel said “Thanks! See you in class!” Barb replied “I don’t go to school here. I just work in the IT department.” She walked out of the building, and Bumblebee showed back up. “You ready for a tour?” “Of course!”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel gets an official tour from Bumblebee, noticing the many cool features of her new school.

“Welcome to Superhero High, Laurel! I can show you around.” Bumblebee didn’t give much of a tour whenever she was walking to the auditorium, just pointing things out once and awhile. “That’s Aquaman and Firestorm.” she said as she pointed to two teens, one with blonde hair, an orange shirt, and a trident was talking to the guy that Laurel noticed his head was on fire earlier. “Black Orchid, Mammoth, Lady Shiva, Shimmer.” Bumblebee said as they walked and introduced them to her. “Hiss!!!” hissed a cheetah-girl with orange-and-white shoes, and a pink-and-orange jacket ran by them at incredible speed. Laurel snapped a photo on her phone, and a girl with wings, winged golden goggles that sat atop of her hazel-colored hair, with golden streaks in it, and green pants chased the girl and yelled “Cheetah! Stop! No running in the hall!” Bumblebee said “That’s Hawkgirl, the hall monitor. And that’s Cheetah. C’mon, I’ll show you your locker.” They walked over to one of the bottom lockers, and was five feet tall, with the number 529. “Since you're a nonflyer, you get the bottom lockers, like your sister.” said Bumblebee. Laurel was knocked down by a streak of red lightning, and said “Hey!” “Oops. Sorry! Heh, heh.” the figure in the lightning was yellow, with some red, and black on his lightning symbol. Some blue lighting ran up to him, and was wearing a black costume, with blue lightning, and a mask that, over his mouth, were strings that spelled, “Monster.”. They laughed and ran off, knocking down Firestorm and the Lantern guy that Laurel saw earlier. “Reverse Flash and Zoom. They’re not worth it.” said Bumblebee, coming over to help Laurel up. Laurel walked over to her locker, and ran into Lady Shiva. “Hey! Watch it, noob!” she said when Laurel bumped her. “Sorry!” she said. “I’ll show you the dorms.” said Bumblebee.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel goes into the dorms, and sees who her roommate is

Bumblebee led her to a door, entered 49901, and got into a spacious room. “Welcome to the girls’ dorm.” There were separate rooms, with combinations to enter, and blue doors. The wide room had a high ceiling, with white staircases going in different directions, pink couches near the staircase, a flat screen TV at the entrance, and a sitting section cut into the ground. Laurel saw three girls out, and one was sliding on the staircase, did a backflip, and jumped in front of them. Laurel recognized her as the girl who was in the bus filming everyone earlier. “BC! Good ta see ya! Harley Quinn!” she took a photo of Laurel, put her phone in her pocket, and leaped away. “Huh.” Laurel said. Bumblebee led her up three staircases, down an aisle, like on of those hotel room aisles which you walk down, and get to your room. Laurel stopped when Bumblebee stopped, and showed her a room with the number 619. She entered 2881, and Laurel stepped in. “Bye Laurel! Hope you find your sister!” Bumblebee waved and walked away. Laurel saw that her room was Star City themed, which made her miss home. There was her bed, with white sheets and black pillows, gray wallpaper, her canary symbol hung on the wall above her bed, and her luggage and canary were already there. She wondered who her roommate was. Just then, the door slid open and a girl came in. She was wielding a crossbow, a necklace with a cross on it, a utility belt, and was dressed in mostly purple and white. She gave a grunt of annoyance as she lugged her giant suitcase in and when she reached her room, threw the suitcase on the bed. Her room was painted black, with white crosses on it. She had various posters of Italy and weapon advertisements, with a super suit designer kit that fell out of her suitcase as she leaned down to pick it up. “Need any help?” Laurel asked her. “Huh? No, I got it, girly.” said the girl. Laurel was taken aback by her words, but went into the bathroom, and changed her black mask and suit into a grey tank top and jeans, and sat on her bed to check the time on her alarm clock. It was 5:00, which left her four hours to find Sara and Oliver and get Bumblebee to give a full tour. “Hey you.” Her roommate was walking to her, sticking her crossbow in a pocket in her utility belt. “What?” said Laurel. “Helena. Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress.” she said as she gave her a glare. “Laurel Lance, Black Canary.” “So, Laurel, look, since your mom is a 'legend', don't think you can do whatever around me. I have rights too, ya know.” said Huntress firmly. Laurel knew that she had to find her sister and Oliver, but said “Okay,”. “Okay, got it?” asked Huntress. "Um, sure.” Laurel said. After Huntress went over to her room to study Alien Technology 101, Laurel got up, fed her canary, slipped on her black sneakers, and got up to find her sister and friend. Now where could those two be? She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Oliver are both confronted by Lady Shiva, but soon Laurel gets confronted--by a new friend

“So, my new roommate is some guy named Ray Palmer, the Atom, and he is pretty nerdy. I nearly exploded when he started to blabber on about how fun Combatistics class will be, and he is really annoying.” said Oliver, as he was talking to Laurel about his roommate. “Hold on Ollie.” she said, stopping at her locker and entering the combination on her keypad. She opened her locker, accidentally slamming Lady Shiva in the face, knocking her down. “Oops! Sorry! So sorry!” said Laurel, offering her hand to the martial artist. “Listen, just because you and your sister are the daughters of the Black Canary doesn’t mean you can do whatever, B.O BC!” Her words were harsh, especially with Lady Shiva near her face. Oliver walked up and said “Hey! Lay off, Shivarama! It was an accident!” “Puh-lease, Queen Oliver. Rookies like you? You lay off!” Oliver got tense, he hated being called that, like in 4th grade before he was wrecked on Lian Yu, the gym teacher was calling attendance, and got mixed up and called him Queen Oliver, which was his new nickname for the rest of the year. He grabbed his bow, and was reaching for an arrow, with Lady Shiva was about to karate-chop him, and then Lady Shiva relaxed when Frost, the girl in the auditorium, and Cheetah came up. “These guys bothering you, Shiva?” “It’s okay, we were just leaving.” Laurel said as she grabbed Oliver, got her things out of her locker, and walked ahead of Oliver when he waved bye to Laurel, and went over to his locker. Laurel looked at her class schedule.

Hero Economics  
Weaponomics  
Combatistics  
Lunchtime  
PE  
Flyers’ Ed  
Intro to Super Suits  
Criminal Sciences  
Law Enforcement

Okay, so Sara was in PE and Hero Economics with her, and Oliver was in Weaponomics, Flyer's Ed, and Criminal Sciences with her, so that was good. She was looking at her teachers on the schedule, and ran into someone. "Oops! Sorry, so sorry! I just have a hard time not running into someone!" Laurel looked at the girl she ran into, and noticed something odd about her. Her raven-colored hair was in a braid, she had golden shoulderguards, a golden eagle symbol on her chest, a weird glowing rope on her golden belt, and a blue skort with a white stripe around them. "I'm not from here! I just am not used to Man's World, I come from Themyscira, and have no idea where the Hero Economics classroom is! Oh, and I'm Wonder Woman!" She held her hand out, and Laurel shook it, suddenly feeling pain when Wonder Woman shook her hand. The Amazon had super-strength! "Ow, ow, ow!" Laurel cried, taking her hand and looking for bruises. She realized that Wonder Woman was looking at her, and Laurel said "Uh... ow are you?" "I'm fine, thank you!" she exclaimed. "Do you know where Mr. Luthor's Hero Economics class is?" she asked. Laurel said "Actually, I have that. I can take you there!" Laurel was holding a map of the school, and Bumblebee gave her a tour, so she knew where it was. "Come on!"


	8. Chapter 6

“So, my new roommate is some guy named Ray Palmer, the Atom, and he is pretty nerdy. I nearly exploded when he started to blabber on about how fun Combatistics class will be, and he is really annoying.” said Oliver, as he was talking to Laurel about his roommate. “Hold on Ollie.” she said, stopping at her locker and entering the combination on her keypad. She opened her locker, accidentally slamming Lady Shiva in the face, knocking her down. “Oops! Sorry! So sorry!” said Laurel, offering her hand to the martial artist. “Listen, just because you and your sister are the daughters of the Black Canary doesn’t mean you can do whatever, B.O BC!” Her words were harsh, especially with Lady Shiva near her face. Oliver walked up and said “Hey! Lay off, Shivarama! It was an accident!” “Puh-lease, Queen Oliver. Rookies like you? You lay off!” Oliver got tense, he hated being called that, like in 4th grade before he was wrecked on Lian Yu, the gym teacher was calling attendance, and got mixed up and called him Queen Oliver, which was his new nickname for the rest of the year. He grabbed his bow, and was reaching for an arrow, with Lady Shiva was about to karate-chop him, and then Lady Shiva relaxed when Frost, the girl in the auditorium, and Cheetah came up. “These guys bothering you, Shiva?” “It’s okay, we were just leaving.” Laurel said as she grabbed Oliver, got her things out of her locker, and walked ahead of Oliver when he waved bye to Laurel, and went over to his locker. Laurel looked at her class schedule.

Hero Economics  
Weaponomics  
Combatistics  
Lunchtime  
PE  
Flyers’ Ed  
Intro to Super Suits  
Criminal Sciences  
Law Enforcement

Okay, so Sara was in PE and Hero Economics with her, and Oliver was in Weaponomics, Flyer's Ed, and Criminal Sciences with her, so that was good. She was looking at her teachers on the schedule, and ran into someone. "Oops! Sorry, so sorry! I just have a hard time not running into someone!" Laurel looked at the girl she ran into, and noticed something odd about her. Her raven-colored hair was in a braid, she had golden shoulderguards, a golden eagle symbol on her chest, a weird glowing rope on her golden belt, and a blue skort with a white stripe around them. "I'm not from here! I just am not used to Man's World, I come from Themyscira, and have no idea where the Hero Economics classroom is! Oh, and I'm Wonder Woman!" She held her hand out, and Laurel shook it, suddenly feeling pain when Wonder Woman shook her hand. The Amazon had super-strength! "Ow, ow, ow!" Laurel cried, taking her hand and looking for bruises. She realized that Wonder Woman was looking at her, and Laurel said "Uh... ow are you?" "I'm fine, thank you!" she exclaimed. "Do you know where Mr. Darhk's Hero Economics class is?" she asked. Laurel said "Actually, I have that. I can take you there!" Laurel was holding a map of the school, and Bumblebee gave her a tour, so she knew where it was. "Come on!"


	9. Chapter 10

“Please pass the ribs.” said Poison Ivy. It was Laurel’s third day there at Superhero High, and she was eating lunch in the dining hall with her new friends Bumblebee, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Wonder Woman, and Katana. She was getting lunch, and smiled when she saw Sara and Oliver sitting with a teen in a batsuit, Hawkgirl, and Vibe. They looked happy, and there wasn’t any more seats left, so she sat with Wonder Woman and the girls. “Okay!” said Bumblebee as she passed the steaming ribs to the former botanist. Laurel turned when she heard giggling behind her. There was Lady Shiva, Cheetah, and Frost sitting at a table with Star Sapphire, a girl that Laurel met earlier when she got her tour. Lady Shiva was pointing at her, and Frost and Star Sapphire laughed, but Cheetah was busy glaring at Wonder Woman, who looked at Cheetah and waved, and Cheetah rolled her eyes and grabbed a slice of pizza. Laurel looked around the dining hall, seeing Wally West, The Flash, and Jesse Quick all were talking about a new tachyon device that STAR Labs was inventing, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern were discussing their knowledge of alien species, with Martian Manhunter knowing more because he himself was an alien, and Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Golden Glider were all sitting together, hunched in a circle, with Golden Glider and Captain Cold daring Heatwave to blow milk out of his nose. Laurel already felt at home, and already felt homesick for her own. Morning had not been pleasant, whenever Laurel tried to talk to her roommate, Huntress just snorted and walked out of the room. “Hey, lunch is over!” said Bumblebee, snapping Laurel out of her thoughts. “Oh, thanks.” Laurel got up, ready to clean the dirty tables. “Oh Laurel, there’s staff to clean the dining hall.” said Bumblebee when a group of people in blue outfits showed up and started to mop the floor. “Okay,” Laurel paused to pick up her tray, and put it in a bin. “So, what class is after this?” she asked Bumblebee. “PE.” she answered. “Who is the teacher again? I forgot.” Laurel said. “Wildcat. C’mon!” said Bumblebee as she grabbed Laurel’s arm and pulled her along.

CHAPTER 8

“Okay kiddies! I know all of ya are all kiddies at the moment, but I promise you’ll all be official superheroes of tomorrow when I’m done with ya!” yelled the gruff voice of Wildcat as he paced around Black Canary and the other teens in her PE class. She was between the teen in the batsuit, whose name turned out to be Batman and a girl named Vixen. “Kay, since this is your first day, I will start y'all off with a daily strength test! Raven, you're up!” he motioned towards a teenager with lavender skin, a dark purple hoodie, shoulder-length purple hair, and purple shorts. She rolled her eyes, and walked up to Wildcat, waving at Starfire and Miss Martian. She whispered in Wildcat’s ear, and he nodded. He got out a remote and yelled “Car!” as a Volkswagon descended on her. She pulled her hood over her head, muttered a chant, and her eyes turned white. Just before it was able to land on her, she touched the car, and it glew the same shade as her eyes as it levitated above her, her hands on her head, eyes still glowing. Laurel looked at Beast Boy, who looked like he wanted to faint at the sight of Raven. Wildcat had a slight smile on his lips when she walked back to her spot between Starfire and Miss Martian. Wildcat grunted and yelled, “Jesse Quick!”


	10. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel gets bullied by Lady Shiva in the hallway, and is needed to help Wonder Woman with her super suit.

“Hi there, Pretty Bird.” Laurel turned around, ready to strike whoever said that. No one but Oliver could call her that! “Heh, heh. You're so paranoid.” it was Lady Shiva. She closed Laurel’s locker, as Laurel was at her locker when she approached her. “What do you want?” asked Laurel. “Uh-huh. You wanna know everything, don’t you?” said Lady Shiva sarcastically. “No, I just want to know what you want, coming up to me after everyone has gone to their dorms.” Laurel said. “What-EVER. I kinda don’t care what you think I want, but I’ll show you.” Lady Shiva knocked Laurel’s books to the ground. “Hey!” Laurel said. “Ha, ha. Have fun with picking those up!” she said, and walked away, laughing. “What did I ever do to you?” Laurel muttered angrily as she scooped up her books. Harley Quinn turned around the corner, laughing about something about Joker and a whoopie cushion. She stopped when she saw Laurel struggling to pick up her pencils, which were rolling around everywhere. “What happened to you, BC?” Harley said, and reached down to help her with her things. “Oh! Uh… nothing… just a clumsy move!” her eyes began to fill, and she blinked back tears. “You okay?” asked Harley, eyeing her suspiciously. “Never felt better! Bye, Harley!” she said, and put her books in her locker. “Wait! I need you for something! Wondy needs help with her suit! I need your clothing expertise!” she said, grabbing Laurel’s shoulder and pulling her along. “Sure! Anything for a friend!” Laurel said, realizing something. After she mentioned helping Wonder Woman, her tears disappeared.


	11. Chapter 12

“Kay, you guys be nice, she is horrible at this-OH! Hi, Wondy….” Harley Quinn said, her voice trailing off. She was talking to Bumblebee, Laurel, and Katana, when Wonder Woman’s face poked out of a changing room door. She kicked it open, and was wearing a pink skirt with white stars, a ponytail, and golden shoulderguards. “Modern!” she yelled. Katana, Harley, Bumblebee, and Laurel all made surprised expressions. Her next suit came along. Her hair was like Lady Shiva’s, she had a gold belt with a huge red star in the middle, and she had blue shorts with white stars. “Strong?” she asked. Laurel, Bumblebee, Harley, and Katana all made pained faces. She eventually came out with another suit, wearing an afro, a red cape, and a gold belt. “Courageous?” she asked. Laurel looked over at everyone. “Let’s help her!” Harley said. Laurel, Katana, and Bumblebee all got up to help. “Doover!” yelled Bumblebee. “Girl, we’ve got this.” said Katana. “I’ve got the boots!” Laurel yelled, eager to help. “I have the W symbol!” said Katana. “I call belt duty!” said Harley. Wonder Woman smiled at them, but looked worried when Harley wanted to do the hair.


	12. Chapter 13

“Ouch! Hey! Stop it Zoom!” yelled the voice of The Flash. “Ha, ha. Like you know anything about speed!” Reverse Flash said, running up to Zoom. The only other students in the hallway were Captain Cold, Heatwave, Beast Boy, Laurel, Starfire, Frost, and Cheetah. Cheetah just snorted and walked away. Captain Cold was led away by Heatwave, with Heatwave telling him to not get involved. Beast Boy and Starfire got scared and ran/flew away. And Frost followed Cheetah. Zoom was holding Flash by his mask, looking in his pockets for money, with Reverse Flash insulting the Scarlet Speedster. “Hey, guys. Knock it off. I’m sure that Barry has better time than being pummeled.” Laurel said, trying to act cool. “This ain’t over, Lance!” said Reverse Flash as he got in her face. Laurel didn’t flinch as she felt his breath on her face. Zoom dropped Flash, causing him to fall on his face, and walking over to Laurel. “Forget him, let’s get her!” yelled Zoom. They grabbed Laurel, and pushed her against a locker. She suddenly felt anger to the speedsters, and her throat began to swell. Sscccrreeeeccchh! She yelled, using her Canary Cry, causing Zoom to get rammed against Black Orchid’s locker, and Reverse Flash caused Batman to scream like a little girl when he flew into the open door of the boys’ bathroom. “W-what just happened?” asked Zoom, his clawed fingers on his head. “I dunno.” answered Reverse Flash, crawling out of the bathroom. “But I don’t like it here. Let’s get outta here.” he said, as they both ran away. “Thanks Laurel.” said Flash when he got up. “Anytime, Flash.” she said. “Oops! I’m late for the super suit meeting!” she said, looking at her watch.


	13. Chapter 14

“Horrible! Just horrible!” judged Huntress when Laurel showed her her costume sketches. “What’s so bad about it?” asked Laurel. It was a black mask with a black disco jacket, a black tank top, a gray utility belt, and black sparkly tights. “Well, first of all, you have a disco jacket! How will that help you save the world?!” said Huntress. “Hey!” Laurel said whenever Huntress grabbed her sketch and threw it in the trash can. “That’s a problem with you Star City freaks! You're all like ‘Oh hey, let’s make a hippie super suit that’ll not help Save the Day derp!’” Huntress said as she threw down her sketchpad in frustration, and stomped out of the room. “I just don’t get you.” said Laurel, putting her sketches away, and marched towards Harley and Wonder Woman’s dorm, ready to see her new super suit that they worked on. Laurel had the task of making the boots and hair, because Wonder Woman didn’t want Harley to do her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted 2 chapters today because i'm starting a sequel and want to post as much as possible


	14. Chapter 15

“Awesome outfit!” Laurel cried. “Your new outfit is smashing!” yelled Harley as she smashed an apple with a mallet. Wonder Woman was wearing pink platform shoes, a huge gold tiara with a large W on it, pink gloves that went up to her shoulders, a V-shaped gold belt, a pink cape, and a blue skirt. “You look good.” said Bumblebee when she turned the mirror to Wonder Woman. “Good is good, but the super suit project is based on creativity, craftsmanship, and practicality, so-” she was interrupted by a big alarm sounding. “Save the Day alarm!” Bumblebee yelled. In a flash, Laurel was running as fast as she could, Harley was doing backflips, Wonder Woman and Bumblebee were flying, and Katana was running behind Laurel. Laurel and the others saw Wonder Woman dropping behind when her tiara slipped across her face. They all continued running, knowing Wonder Woman, she’d probably fly back to them. When they had Katana kick the door open, there was already a crowd of superheroes outside. Laurel saw Oliver between Superman and Speedy, and Sara was between Hawkgirl and Rip Hunter. “What’s going on?” asked Laurel to Poison Ivy. “Liberty Belle and Wildcat are masquerading as Sweet Lili and Trigon, and are pretending to kidnap Mr. Fox!” Laurel looked up on the school’s roof, and there was Mr. Fox, duly shouting “Help. Help. Oh somebody, please. Save me.”, with Wildcat holding him by his tie, and Liberty Belle pretending to guard them. A few superheroes, like Raven and Ravager, looked strangely upset. Just then, Hawkgirl and Batman flew/ jumped up to the roof, and Starfire and Huntress grabbed Mr. Fox, while Batman and Hawkgirl distracted them. Principal Waller congratulated them, and Huntress high-fived Batman. Then, to everyone’s shock, a particularly dirty Wonder Woman tumbled over to them. The Wall looked mad at her, and said to the Amazon “We’re lucky this was a drill.” Wonder Woman looked down at her feet when the rest of the kids, except for Batman, Superman, Laurel, and Bumblebee, who all came over to help her, went inside the building.


	15. Chapter 16

After the drill, Laurel apologized to Wonder Woman about her super suit problem, tried to pretend she didn't notice when Lady Shiva, Cheetah, and Star Sapphire were laughing at her, listened to a boring Supervillain Defense lecture in Hero Economics, and talked to Oliver in the hallway. Same old day. She wasn’t looking forward to her fourth meeting with Huntress, because she was acting like a jerk towards her. The second meeting didn’t go so well, with Huntress and Laurel getting in a heated fight over whether or not Italy was a cool country. The third one involved Huntress not even showing up, even though she arrived at nine o'clock, the main time that students had to be back at their dorms. Laurel got mad, but Huntress claimed that the Detective Club kept her from showing up. “Here goes.” she said as she entered the dorm. To her shock, Huntress was there, with her sketchpad out and she was checking her phone. “Um, I’m here.” Laurel said, with Huntress not even looking up from her phone. “Kay. Show me your dumb designs.” Huntress said, her eyes not ripping away from the phone. “What did I ever do to you?” asked Laurel, her voice rising, threatening to use her Canary Cry on her roommate. “Heh, heh. The problem with YOU? The problem is that you are just another clone! Normal everyday superhero!” Huntress closed her eyes, and drew in a shaky breath. “Huntress-” Laurel said, reaching out to touch her. “Don’t do it. Let’s just get this over with.” she said. “Gah!” Huntress then grunted in annoyance when her wallet tumbled out of her pocket. In there was ten dollars, a photo of Italian star singer Tiziano Ferro, pink lipstick, and black mascara. “Wow. You must like Italy.” said Laurel. “Yeah. It’s my home country.” “Cool.” Laurel said. She caught herself looking at Huntress’s ten dollar bill. “Don’t even think about it.” Huntress said darkly. “I wasn’t-” Laurel began. “Whoa! No way that I am giving you my money! Seriously? Giving my best friend my ten bucks?!” Laurel thought that Huntress was just trying to make her upset, but was happy that she called her her best friend.


	16. Chapter 17

“Welcome back class, to Flyer’s Ed.” said the robotic voice of Red Tornado. “Nonflyers, to the benches. This is a flight test today, so I will need four of you: one for safety harnesses, one for crowd management, another for locker cleanouts, and another for grading. Barbara Gordon will grade.” he said as Laurel, Oliver, Sara, and the nonflyers all sat down on the benches in the flight arena. “Aquaman, you will work on locker clean outs,” The cocky Prince of Atlantis groaned and made his way to the locker room, trying to still maintain his arrogance. “Lady Shiva will do crowd management,” Lady Shiva snorted and walked over to the arena’s exit. “Captain Cold will be the harness helper today.” He stood up, fist-bumping Heatwave and walking calmly over to the arena center, winking at Frost, who looked like she was going to faint. Laurel looked at Sara, who was dreamily staring at Captain Cold. “Wait a minute. Sara, you LIKE him?!” Laurel said, trying to keep her voice down. Sara looked worried, and opened her mouth to explain. “No, Sara! That’s great! I think you deserve a guy like him. I heard that his dad was an abusive criminal, and Cold protected his sister, Golden Glider, even if it meant taking a beating! They even ran away from home to go here!” Laurel patted Sara on the back, proud of her boyfriend choice. “You really mean it, Laurel?” she asked, unsure if her sister was joking. “I mean it! I like him, but not like that! I talk to him sometimes, and he seems nice.” “Oh, okay. Thanks for being so understanding, Laurel.” said Sara. Laurel smiled. If only I had someone. Laurel silently thought. Laurel looked down in the arena, and saw Star Sapphire, who was finishing up her test, Superman, who was getting his grades into Barbara, Bumblebee, who was about to do her test, Firestorm, who was behind Superman, Cheetah, who appeared to be taking a catnap, and Wonder Woman, who was after Bumblebee. “Bumblebee, you're up.” said Red Tornado. She took off, flying into the flight tunnel. After only fifteen seconds, she flew out, pressing the red button that determined your score. Ninety-six. Star Sapphire ran up to high-five her. Wonder Woman was up next. “Wonder Woman. Finally, someone who knows the grace and art of flying.” Red Tornado said to Wonder Woman as she walked up to him, ready to begin flying. Laurel silently rooted for her friend to get a good score. Wonder Woman took off, flying into the tunnel. Laurel waited. After fifty seconds, Wonder Woman came out, looking embarrassed, her hair was everywhere, and she was covered in slime. “Great goodness. What an awful display.” said Red Tornado, looking like he had swallowed a ghost pepper. Wonder Woman pressed her score, and got a zero. “There goes my superhero career.” said a depressed Wonder Woman. “Overdramatic much?” asked Bumblebee, flying over to her. “You're just having an off day. Everyone has an off day. I know you're an amazing superhero.” “Thanks!” said Wonder Woman, giving her a hug. “Ew!” yelled Bumblebee, darting back. “You're an incredibly goopy superhero!” Wonder Woman took some slime off her, throwing it on Bumblebee. “Hey!” she yelled. “At least we’re goopy together!” The girls both started to laugh with each other.


	17. Chapter 18

“Okay girls. Since this is the day for us to display the Birds of Prey club, we’ve all gotta be polite and nice.” said the voice of Sara. It was time for Superhero High’s first club display, and Sara, Laurel, and Huntress were all representing the Birds of Prey club. To their right was the Band Club, with Beast Boy, Cheetah, and Katana representing them, and the United Planets Club, featuring Miss Martian, Starfire, and Superman. Since no one showed interest in Birds of Prey, Laurel decided to check out the other clubs. “Wanna join the Karaoke Club?” asked Green Lantern when she walked over to a club with Green Lantern, Nightwing, Hawkman, and Kid Flash. “Of course! Singing is my jam!” said Laurel when Nightwing handed her the application. It was true that she had a natural singing voice. In Elementary school, she made the top of the class in Music class, making Sebastian Blood, the school bully, jealous. After she signed the application, she went over to the United Planets Club. Superman had left the club to look at the others. “We are the United Planets Club. Wish to join?” asked the soft intergalactic alien voice of Starfire. She rolled her eyes when Miss Martian got scared and turned invisible. “Do you already have an Earth representative?” asked Laurel. “Oh! Yes, we do have the Earth representative. It’s Wonder Woman! I am the sorry!” apologized Starfire. “It’s okay.” said Laurel. She heard Huntress behind her. “Laurel! We need you over here!” “Coming!” said Laurel. She walked over to them, and stood up straight and straightened her mask when Poison Ivy walked over. “Welcome to the Birds of Prey. Care to join?” asked Laurel. Poison Ivy avoided her steady gaze, and said “Um… I’m fine… heh, heh….” she turned red, and walked calmly away. “Hey guys. What’s this?” asked Katana as she walked away from the Band Club and over to them. “Oh! Hey Katana! This is the Birds of Prey Club. Wanna join?” asked Huntress. Ever since Laurel and Huntress set aside their differences, and apologized to each other, they became friends. Huntress still kept her spunk, but was nicer to the other students. Especially Question, a young superhero student who kept a low profile, and wore a mask that made his face look like he didn’t even have one. Like one day at lunch, when Laurel, Huntress, and Sara, who brought her new friends Heatwave and Captain Cold over to the table, Laurel saw Huntress staring dreamily at Question, and elbowed her. “Sure!” said Katana, signing the application and walking back to the Band Club. “Hey Hawk and Dove.” Laurel said to the brother and sister walking by them.


	18. Chapter 19

“Welcome to the Harley Quinn Movie Extravaganza! A tribute I made to my bestest friends!” yelled the voice of Harley Quinn. She invited some of the girls to view a video tribute that she put together. Laurel, Sara, Wonder Woman, Barbara, Catwoman, Katana, Raven, Miss Martian, and twelve others all got to go. “Hit it Babs!” she yelled to Barbara, who pressed the button to turn the video on. It started off with Jesse Quick running up a building, falling, and hitting the ground with a loud “YIKES!” Laurel looked over at Jesse, who was sitting between Frost and Lady Shiva. Her face turned red, and Frost and Lady Shiva laughed at her. Some clips were genuinely funny, like Cheetah being chased by Hawkgirl, and getting slammed into a door that Miss Martian opened, or Poison Ivy practicing giving her plant tricks, and the plant attacking her and putting her in a gardening pot. But others weren’t, like Frost getting her tongue stuck to a piece of pizza, and Catwoman yanking the pizza hardly from her mouth. Laurel felt embarrassment when she saw herself on the video in the Combat Simulation room fighting holographic soldiers with her batons, hitting herself in the face on accident. Another clip showed her at the Birds of Prey Club meeting, and she was showing Katana, Sara, and Huntress a new sonic incursion device that enabled anyone to press the button, and create a sonic wave. She then tripped on a baton that she carelessly left lying there, and fell on her butt, smashing the invention. Everyone in the room was in the video, and didn’t seem to enjoy seeing themselves on it. Harley was the only one enjoying it, sitting criss-crossed on the floor, laughing. The video lasted ten minutes, and when it was over, Harley turned around saying how they were hilarious, and saw the angry faces of twenty superheroes. “What? Where are my LOLs at?” she asked. Bumblebee crossed her arms and said “Harley! That wasn’t nice!” “Well I was hoping you’d all enjoy the need for funsies by viewing humorous humiliation.” Harley said, looking upset for a moment. Wonder Woman looked around, saying “At least no one else has seen that video.” “Right! No home no-” Harley said, looking at her tablet and looking worried. “Oops. I think I had ‘audio upload’ turned on. Sorry!” The girls all immediately lept up, with Star Sapphire saying “What?!” Cheetah: “No!” Laurel: “Are you kidding me?!” Wonder Woman looked around and said “Whoa. Hold on guys. Not many people have seen it yet.” Harley nodded and checked her tablet. “Right! It only got… uh… four million six hundred- ninety-two views. But congrats on making it the top video ever! Yeah?” she said, clutching her tablet as the girls all looked furious. They all suddenly turned when they heard laughter. It was coming from Wonder Woman. “Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! But Amazonian princesses can never show their failures! My mom would, as Bumblebee says, flip her bananas! Ha, ha! Did you see my face?! Wonder Woman? More like Blunder Woman!” the laughter slowly began to rise, and soon everyone was laughing, with the exception of Lady Shiva and Cheetah. Suddenly, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Beast Boy all came in. “Awesome video!” Beast Boy yelled, his thumb up. “Ha, ha! Look at me! I was all like ‘Bleh’! Ha, ha. Harley, you have an eye for capturing my most awkward faces!” Wonder Woman said, looking at Harley. “Play it again, Harley.” “Are you sure, Wondy?” Harley asked, looking unsure. “Yep!” she said firmly.


	19. Chapter 20

“Laurel Lance, as Mayor of Star City, I am proud to bestow upon you the key to Star City!” said the Star City mayor. “Thank you, Mayor.” Laurel said, standing and getting the key. “Black Canary! Black Canary! Black Canary!” chanted the crowd. Slap! Laurel felt stinging on her face, waking up from her dream. “Laurel! Roy Harper just called, he wants his sleeping pattern back!” said Huntress, her unmasked face staring into Laurel’s. “Did you just slap me?!” yelled Laurel, rubbing her eyes to get herself awake. Huntress was grinning like the Chesire Cat, and put on her mask. She was already in costume, and got herself off of Laurel’s bed, grabbed Laurel’s super suit and mask, and threw it on her bed. “C’mon Sleeping Beauty. It’s Saturday, and I’ve made plans for you and me to tour Metropolis today.” Huntress explained. “Okay, fine. Just let me get ready.” Laurel said, and slowly got out of bed to change. She walked in the bathroom, put on her super suit, and brushed her hair, ready to start the day. “Wait!” Laurel said to Huntress, who was about to walk out the door. “I need to feed my Canary!” Laurel walked over to BC, gave him a piece of broccoli, and caught up to Huntress. They went into the girl's’ dorm main room, greeted Tara and Zatanna, and walked towards the school’s exit, saying hi to Martian ManHunter. “Let’s eat breakfast at Capes and Cowls Cafe. I’m buying.” said Huntress. Laurel followed her, and said “Hey! Do you own a motorcycle?” “Yep!” replied Huntress. “Come on! Let’s get them! They’re in the Parking Garage beneath the school!” Laurel and Huntress both walked down to the garage, picked up their motorcycles from Phil Darnell, the bus driver and Parking Garage monitor, and got their motorcycles. They drove out of the school, and into Metropolis. They parked their motorcycles at another Metropolis parking garage, and headed to Capes and Cowls Cafe. Even though it was ten o’clock in the morning, the restaurant was full of civilians and superheroes alike. There was Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, who were in the back of the restaurant, with Superman chatting with a pretty black-haired reporter, Batman was blowing bubbles in his smoothie, and Wonder Woman was laughing at him. Heatwave and Captain Cold were there, and were arm-wrestling each other, with a crowd of people cheering for them. Meanwhile, over in the very back, near the bathrooms, you could see a lonely Poison Ivy picking at her waffles. Laurel and Huntress sat over at the front in the diner, and a teenager with black hair, a pimple on his cheek, and braces walked over to them. Laurel swore that he almost looked like a fourteen year-old version of Malcolm Merlyn, the Martial Arts teacher at Superhero High. His name tag read Tommy Merlyn. “Um, hi. What do you want today?” he said as he awkwardly got out his notebook, getting his pencil out from his pocket. “Hey, Tommy. I’ll have the usual. Blueberry waffles with a chocolate milkshake.” Huntress told him. “Okay, Huntress.” he said, and wrote her order down. Tommy turned to Laurel, and looked like he swallowed a dog when he saw her. “Um… hey… uh… what do you want?” Laurel felt a little queasy looking at him. “Oh! Uh… I’ll have bacon and eggs and… uh… a berry smoothie….” her voice trailed off. “Um, I will get it for you….” he quickly said, and quickly walked away. “That’s Tommy Merlyn.” Huntress explained. “He’s the son of Malcolm Merlyn. What he really wants is to get an education at Star City University, and he’s working at Capes and Cowls Cafe to pay for it. He was offered the chance by his father to attend Superhero High, but instead wanted to be a tech company owner.” Laurel looked at Tommy, who was now helping another waiter clean up a smoothie spill. She felt sick at her stomach just looking at him. Beep! Beep! Beep! Her phone was beeping. She checked it, realizing it was Harley. “Hey, BC! How ya doin’? Me and the girls all are going to go to the park! Wanna come?” Laurel told her “Oh, sorry Harley! I’m spending the day touring Metropolis with Huntress. Bye!” “Buh-bye!” replied Harley. After she hung up, Laurel saw Tommy walking over to them, balancing two plates on his arms. “Um, here Huntress, here… you….” he looked embarrassed, not knowing her name. “Oh! Tommy, this is Laurel Lance, the Black Canary.” Laurel waved. “Tommy Merlyn, Black Canary. Black Canary, Tommy Merlyn.” Huntress introduced them to each other. “Oh! Hey, Canary! Is it okay that I call you Canary?” he said awkwardly, and tucked some loose hair behind his ear. “Well, here’s your food.” he gave them the food, and fast-walked away. Laurel felt sick while she ate, and gave the rest of the food to Huntress. She couldn’t stop thinking about Tommy Merlyn. Is this what love feels like? She thought.


	20. Chapter 21

“So, the choices we can go to is Pirate Island Amusement Park, the Metropolis Mall, the park, or if you're still hungry, Big Belly Burger.” Huntress said as the girls looked at the map of Metropolis. “I don’t know. Do you wanna pick?” asked Laurel to Huntress. “Maybe the mall?” she asked. “Okay! Mall sounds good!” Laurel said. As they boarded their motorcycles, they waved and had a brief conversation with Black Cat and Black Widow, students of the nearby Avengers Academy. After they drove, and had a small fight about whether or not that Of Monsters and Men was a good band, they finally reached Metropolis Mall. They walked inside, and ordered chocolate-and-vanilla soft-serve. Huntress groaned when Laurel got overexcited and dragged her friend into JL, a clothing store that had a cool-looking black leather jacket on sale. After Huntress and Laurel browsed the shop, and came out with Laurel’s clothes she bought outnumbering Huntress’s fifteen by two. “Hey! It’s Barbara and Felicity!” Laurel pointed out. The two IT experts were both at a hot dog stand, buying hot dogs. “Sure it is. Come on! I’ll show you a store called S-hero Equipment! It’s a cool store! It sells a lot of cool weapons that you can use!” Huntress dragged her along. They both spent the day at the mall, walking along the streets shopping and dining. After their long day, they both decided to go back to the school. “Awww. Look at that, widdle Huntress and Black Canary are fwiends.” said Lady Shiva sarcastically. “Lay off, Shiva.” Huntress spat out. She ignored Huntress and walked over to them. “What’s the matter? Can’t handle some teasing?” Lady Shiva gave them a snake-like grin. “Do you want a crossbow in your mouth?” Huntress got tense, ready to fight Lady Shiva. Laurel got in front of them. “Whoa, stop guys. I don’t wanna have to break up a fight. Come on, Huntress.” She took her friend’s arm and pulled her along. “I could easily pummeled her pretty face.” Huntress muttered angrily. Lady Shiva was behind them, smirking. “As could I. But we shouldn’t start a fight.” Laurel told her. “I know… I just… am more aggressive than you….” Huntress’s voice trailed off, and she walked off.


	21. Chapter 22

“Quiet everyone! Quiet! This is an important thing going on!” shouted Crazy Quilt. Green Lantern and Flash both stopped horsing around. Catwoman put her whip back in her belt. Oliver put the arrows he was sharpening down. Today was the unveiling of the school year’s first Hero of the Month. The TV in the room turned on, with Principal Waller’s welcoming face on the screen. “Hello, students. Superhero High is pleased to announce that the first Hero of the Month is… SUPERMAN!” she yelled clearly so everyone knew who it was. Everyone looked at the Man of Steel, who had his mouth hanging open in shock. He smiled as students gathered around him to congratulate him. “Hailing from Krypton, Superman is the last Kryptonian.” The Wall stated. Batman appeared in the video. “Kent-I-er… mean-Superman, is a good friend, and a big boy scout!” he said truthfully. The video showed Superman flying over Washington DC, and stopping to help an old man across the street. Another part showed him stopping Killer Croc from robbing a gas station in Star City, and Laurel saw the Star City Police come and arrest him. She caught a glimpse of her father in the background. He also was shown saving a screaming black-haired reporter who was hanging from a building. Laurel saw him rolling his eyes slightly. Wonder Woman appeared next. “Superman always pulls in to help!” Wildcat: “Superman’s a star in my gym class!” Superman was in gym class lifting up Beast Boy, who morphed into a dinosaur. He also was seen running on Flash’s cosmic treadmill, with Flash yelling to him to give it back. “Superman, Hero of the Month.”


	22. Chapter 23

“So, we need a theme for the upcoming Halloween celebration, and the Party Committee voted, so we the choices are Vampire, Zombie, Full Moon, and Haunted Ocean.” said Jesse Quick, boss of the Planning Committee. It was only a week before the Halloween Party, and apparently it was really important for the school to have one each year. Batman was really hyped, and wouldn’t stop talking about how great a Zombie Party would be, and Aquaman wanted a Haunted Ocean theme. The members who were present today were Zatanna, Laurel, Jesse Quick, Firestorm, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Tara, Bumblebee, and Star Sapphire. “All in favor of doing Haunted Ocean, please raise your hand.” Jesse Quick clearly said. Tara, Bumblebee, and Firestorm raised their hands. “Whoever wants to do Full Moon, raise your hand.” Star Sapphire raised her hand. “Vampire Party theme, anyone?” Jesse Quick, Zatanna, Cyborg, Laurel, and Green Lantern all raised their hands. “Alright, looks like we got Vampire.” Jesse Quick shuffled some papers, and scribbled Vampire on a piece of paper. “Vampire it is!” Jesse said happily. After she dismissed the meeting, Laurel caught up to Oliver, who was walking out of the boys’ bathroom. “Hey Ollie!” she said, coming up to him. “Hey, Laurel.” he said, going up to his locker. “Hey Oliver, it’s the end of the day, do you want to come to Capes and Cowls Cafe?” she asked him. “Oh, sure. I’m actually not doing anything now, so yeah, I can come.” he told her. “Thanks!” she exclaimed. She did need some time to see Tommy. Ever since she and Huntress met him at Capes and Cowls, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She wanted Oliver to meet him, too. “Kay, all packed and ready.” he said, getting his things in his backpack and following her. Laurel and Oliver eventually both got annoyed with the massive crowds of students at the end of the day. For example, Laurel got knocked down by Zoom and Reverse Flash, who were running in the halls again, despite Hawkgirl’s rules, and Oliver got his stuff in his backpack spilled out by a very mad Starfire who couldn’t stop apologizing about it. “Mind if we go up?” asked Oliver. “Nope. Not at all.” Oliver smiled, and grabbed his bow out of his backpack. He got a grappling arrow out, and shot it at the roof. He grabbed Laurel by the waist, and they both shot upward into the Flyers’ Only Hallway, located ten feet above the bottom lockers. Laurel took in the view while they swinged from ceiling tile to tile, seeing things like Hawk and Dove arguing over a phone, and Zatanna casting a spell on Beast Boy to make him fly, while Firestorm and Green Lantern laughed. “Hey, Shiva! Still wanna spill my pencils everywhere?!” yelled Laurel to Lady Shiva. Lady Shiva got angry, and had a bitter expression on her face. “Gah!” screamed Martian ManHunter when Oliver nearly ran into him. He turned transparent, and flew away, muttering about the indecency of Non flyers. They nearly did run into Star Sapphire, who ducked and yelled, “You can’t be up here if you can’t fly!”, and actually did run into Superman, being the Man of Steel and all, didn’t feel a thing and told them he was fine. They eventually jumped down and ran out the door. Laurel grabbed her motorcycle from Phil Darnell, and Oliver got his as well. They both drove their motorcycles to Capes and Cowls Cafe, parking them outside. They walked in, waving to Miss Martian and Starfire, and sat down at a booth. Laurel saw Tommy behind the counter, and waved. He smiled, and walked over to them. “Hello, what could I get for you today, Laurel? Oh! And you too….” his face turned red. “Tommy, this is Green Arrow. He’s been a friend of mine since preschool. And Green Arrow, this is Tommy Merlyn.” “Hi.” Oliver held out his hand. Tommy kept eyeing his quiver of arrows nervously, Laurel guessing he was just scared that Oliver had a bow and arrow. Tommy shook his hand, and asked Laurel, “What could I get, Laurel?” she answered clearly, “A veggie burger, a mango smoothie, and a basket of fries.” Tommy wrote it down. He turned to Oliver. “What do you want today?” Oliver answered “Two meat lovers pizzas, a coke, and a chicken leg.” Laurel looked at him, noticing that he looked very hungry. “Sure.” Tommy wrote their orders down, and went to the kitchen to show the chefs their orders. “Dude, what happened to you? Ordering two pizzas?” Oliver looked down at his feet, and said “Well, I kinda got caught up in this show I was watching in my dorm before lunch, and I kinda missed lunchtime.” She slapped him on the back. “Heh, heh. You always have loved a good TV show.”


	23. Chapter 24

Slice! Slice! Slice! The annoying slice of Katana’s sword being sharpened really annoyed Laurel. “Will you stop please?” asked Laurel. “Sorry!” said Katana, putting her sword down and picking up her textbook. “Nice dorm. A little bleak, but neat.” Katana commented on her room. “Thanks.” Laurel said, looking back at her paper. “Do you know the answer to question three?” Laurel said, only to be interrupted by the door slamming behind her, and a very happy Huntress ran in. “Laurel! Laurel! I just had the greatest day ever! I just got asked out by the greatest boy at Superhero High!” Laurel and Katana perked up at the news. Who did it? Batman? He always did seem to like her, but didn’t he think of her as a friend? Beast Boy? No, he already was obsessed with Raven and Tara. “Who was it, Huntress?” Laurel put her textbook on Supervillain History down. “It was Question!” Huntress looked so happy. Question? Wasn’t he one of the strong, silent types? Whatever, Laurel felt happy for her. “Bye, Laurel.” said Katana, packing up her things and walking out of the room. “I have a date with him tomorrow, and I have nothing to wear! Help!” Huntress looked at Laurel with puppy eyes that she couldn’t resist. “Fine. I’ll help your sorry butt,” Huntress smiled. “Even though,” Laurel continued. “You're gonna help me next time.” Huntress squealed and hugged Laurel. “Come on! I need your wardrobe help!” she took Laurel’s hand and led her to her room.


	24. Chapter 25

“So, you planning on telling me when you're gonna come out?” Laurel asked. Huntress was taking forever to come out of the bathroom to change into her date night clothes. After an hour and a half of Huntress looking for the perfect date clothes, she finally chose a suit. “Just a minute, Lance!” Huntress yelled. Laurel shook her head, thinking how nice it was to have a friend like her. She finally came out, her usual purple-and-white cape, pink utility belt, and pointy black mask had been replaced by a black dress that went down to her knees, high-heeled purple shoes, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. “Wow, Huntress, you look-” Laurel thought she looked really pretty. “Thanks, Laurel!” Huntress hugged her friend and ran out the door, looking very happy. Just then, Oliver and Sara came in the room. “Hey, Laurel. Me and Sara are gonna grab some pizza with Batman, Wonder Woman, and Captain Cold. Wanna come?” “Sure. Just let me finish one thing.” she ran back into her room, opened her closet, and looked in there at the super suit that she and Huntress designed. One suit for her and one for Huntress. Huntress’s suit was in Huntress’s closet, and she was determined to keep it a surprise. “Laurel!” Oliver yelled again. “Coming!”


	25. Chapter 26

“Hello, class! Welcome back to Intro to Supersuits! Today will be the new unveiling of your super suits!” said Crazy Quilt. The students all calmed down, except for a soft electrifying noise coming from Cyborg’s head. “Okay,” he blew on his pencil, freshly sharpened. “Let the grading begin now,” he looked at his clipboard. “After the super suit unveiling, you may keep your suits, or just throw them away. I don’t really care. Our first super suiters are Superman and Martian ManHunter.” Superman emerged from the curtains, wearing a dark blue bodysuit with his hands exposed, a maroon cape, and a large gold-and-maroon S on his chest. Crazy Quilt made a weird face expression, and marked something down on his clipboard. Martian ManHunter came out, wearing a blue trenchcoat, blue boots, and a red x over a long-sleeved black shirt. Laurel felt someone tapping on her shoulder behind her. It was Huntress. “Come on! We need to change into our suits!” Laurel grabbed the cardboard box that held her super suit and the girls went into the changing rooms. Laurel opened the box, and looked at her suit proudly. She was only going to wear it for today, and maybe a few other times. Her usual black jumpsuit was replaced by a black disco jacket, despite Huntress’s protests, a short-sleeved black shirt that covered her neck, a gray utility belt with a canary symbol in the center, black jeans, and black boots that were covered by the jeans. When she walked out of the room, she saw Huntress. Her costume was a black mask, a necklace with a cross, a black trenchcoat, and black pants. “Well look at you, all decked out in black.” Laurel smiled at her. They heard Crazy Quilt. “Huntress and Black Canary!” “Canaries first.” Huntress said teasingly. Laurel nodded, and jumped out of the changing rooms. When Sara saw her suit, she smiled and gave a thumbs-up. Oliver nodded at her. Lady Shiva tilted her head and gave her a your-parents-must-be-so-proud look. Huntress watched her from behind. Crazy Quilt gave a nod and marked his clipboard. Laurel walked back, hoping her suit was good.


	26. Chapter 27

Laurel stood at her locker, going through her binder. Being the end of the semester and all, she needed to get everything turned in. She heard of all the crazy things going on throughout the school at the moment, like news of an alien ship crash in Smallville, with the occupant in the ship being a female with blonde hair, and the recent Save the Day mission. It wasn’t a drill, because Mr. Fox was taking his invisible jetpack for a test run and he crash-landed on top of the Amethyst. Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Bumblebee all came to the rescue though, and Cheetah was there. Wonder Woman saved Cheetah from falling by rescuing her with her lasso, and turned out that Cheetah rigged his jetpack so she could be Hero of the Month, therefore earning herself a two-month detention. Laurel grabbed her poem she wrote in Poetry class, and reminded herself to give it to Etrigan, her poetry teacher. She closed her locker, about to head to Law Enforcement to see her dad, and suddenly heard the Save the Day alarm. Was it an alarm? Students all ran past her, and Laurel felt someone grabbing her arm. “Come on, Laurel!” it was Sara, pulling her along. Laurel caught up to Oliver, running outside. She nearly freaked out when she found out it wasn’t a drill. Principal Waller was being held hostage by Killer Croc and Two-Face, both well-known villains. “Surrender your weapons to us, or else Waller eats lead!” Two-Face yelled, pulling out a gun. They wanted Superhero High’s weapon inventory? The school did have advanced technology, not counting the student’s weapons. Laurel looked around. The only students with her were Oliver, Sara, Batman, Cyborg, Starfire, Jesse Quick, and Zatanna. Batman was reaching towards his utility belt. Starfire’s eyes began to glow. Jesse Quick looked ready to leap into battle. Zatanna was about to mutter a spell. Laurel suddenly got an idea. “Guys!” she told them, her classmates’ attention on her. Laurel felt overwhelmed. If this plan didn’t work, Principal Waller could die. Still, they had to try. “Cyborg, Starfire. Since you guys are the only ones who can fly, fly up to Two-Face and Croc. Distract them.” Laurel told the alien and robot-man. Starfire flew up, Cyborg following. “Sara, Oliver, Batman. You're with me. We'll grab Waller while Cyborg and Starfire distract them. Jesse, you're going to inspect and see if any other villains, damage, and being back-up just in case.” Laurel watched Jesse zoom around the school for any super-villains. “Laurel!” Oliver was ready, his grappling arrow firmly lodged in the school. Oliver went up, suddenly falling because Croc dislodged his arrow. “Oliver!” yelled Laurel. If her friend hit the ground, he would be squashed! Laurel looked around desperately for a mattress or something. Her mouth opened, about to yell to Starfire to catch him, but suddenly her Canary Cry came out instead, catching Oliver. He drifted towards the ground, slightly shaken but alive. “Whoa. You could do that? Save someone from falling by using your Canary Cry, I mean.” Oliver asked her. “I guess.” Laurel said. She noticed that Cyborg and Starfire’s distraction would not last long, so Laurel decided to take advantage of her sudden power boost by screaming, her soundwaves finding the ground and lifting her up. She could fly if she used her waves to lift off the ground? That was new. Laurel eventually found the roof, noticing that Cyborg and Starfire were failing miserably. Starfire lost her cool, and was trying to blast at Croc while dodging punches from Two-Face, and Cyborg was malfunctioning because of extreme fear because Starfire nearly getting blinded by Croc’s claws. Laurel did a spin-kick, her foot finding Two-Face’s stomach and knocking him off balance, his gun dropping out of his hand. “Stupid teenager!” he yelled, trying to punch Laurel but she dodged, him falling off the school. “Jesse!” she yelled to the speedster, trying to help Sara after she attempted to get up to the school roof, instead spraining her ankle. Jesse zoomed over, catching Two-Face and tying his feet and hands with a rope she found. “Ow!” Laurel yelled in pain when she felt reptilian claws rake over her shoulder. Croc had forgotten all about Starfire, who was being rushed to the clinic by Cyborg because Croc clawed her on the stomach, and the bleeding was getting bad. Laurel lept around, facing her opponent. “Filthy girl. I will not allow myself to be defeated by a teenager!” Croc yelled, his claws finding empty air when he attempted to swipe her feet, Laurel dodging it. Screeeeeeeeee! She screamed, her high, loud Canary Cry causing Croc to go deaf, him falling from the roof of the school. Laurel saw Zatanna muttering a spell, a magic platform catching the meta-crocodile. Batman marched over, holding handcuffs and handcuffing Croc. “It’s okay, Waller. We’ve saved you, and put the crooks out of business.” said Laurel. “What’d I miss?” asked Sara, leaping up, Oliver following. “I’m fine,” The Wall said, standing up and once again looking bold and strong. “Good job, saving the day, Batman, Starfire, Jesse Quick, White Canary, Green Arrow, Zatanna, Cyborg,” everyone below cheered, even brooding Batman. “Especially you, Black Canary.” Principal Waller turned to Laurel and patted her on the back. “I would make you Hero of the Month, Black Canary, but that title was given to someone else.” she told Laurel, walking away and getting down with some help from Zatanna and Jesse Quick. “Come on, guys!” Sara said, walking away, jumping down the roof. “It’s okay. You go on ahead.” Laurel waved her sister away, needing some alone time with Oliver. After nearly losing him today, she realized that she had feelings for him. Laurel felt like she always did. “Oliver.” she looked at Oliver, who turned around and watched her, noticing her uneasiness. “I-i….” “You like me.” Oliver finished her sentence for her. “Wha-? How did you know?” asked Laurel, surprised that he predicted it. “You did the I’m-gonna-admit-my-feelings-for-you-but-I’m-afraid face. And Laurel, I like you too.” He liked her as well? “Yeah,” he continued, “That Tommy guy, I liked him, but I felt he liked you and I felt jealous.” “Oliver,” Laurel put her hand on his shoulder. “I really like you.” Then, they pulled each other in for a kiss. Not one of those short ones, but a long one. When they went up for air, Oliver grinned and said, “Care to join me at Big Belly Burger tonight?” “Wouldn’t miss it.”


	27. Epilouge

Second semester. Gonna be a lot of work. Laurel thought, looking at the calendar on her locker. First day of the second semester. Laurel was really excited to see the new girl who was coming to Superhero High School. Students shuffled by her, eager to see the Kryptonian who was coming. Amanda Waller gathered all the students up a week earlier and explained that Wonder Woman, the new School Ambassador, had gone and recruited a Kryptonian female to attend the school. Laurel put her things in her locker, and came outside to meet the new student, noticing she was early, even though most of the teachers and students were already outside. She saw Barbara marching across the campus holding a box of wires and microchips, Oliver and Batman chatting near the Lady Justice statue, Harley acting overexcited about the new girl, and Beast Boy flirting with Raven. Laurel loved these guys, and already felt sad about having to leave Superhero High in the future. Laurel walked over to Frost, who was standing next to Catwoman and looking at her reflection in a makeup mirror. “Hi.” Laurel said, standing beside her and waving. “Sure. Just look and see when Miss Powerful is coming.” Frost coldly said, tossing her blue hair. Laurel figured that Frost wasn’t going to be friendly and welcoming, so she went over to listen to Bumblebee. She was surrounded by Star Sapphire, Green Lantern, Katana, Starfire, Miss Martian, Raven, Superman, and The Flash, talking about the new girl. Laurel walked over to them, curious about what Bumblebee was saying. “-she can not only use Super-breath to freeze things, but I heard she can leap tall buildings in a single bound!” Bumblebee was interrupted when Barbara accidentally ran into her carrying a heavy box. “Sorry! Excuse me! Coming through!” Superman and Green Lantern got out of the way for her. After listening to Bumblebee talking about the girl’s powers, Katana pointed at the sky and yelled, “It’s her! Supergirl!”

To be continued


End file.
